


The Axe

by redam4ncy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redam4ncy/pseuds/redam4ncy
Summary: With the start of a new beginning of leadership, L'manberg's new leader, Jschlatt, grew tired of the cat and mouse game of trying to find his newest exiles, Tommy and Wilbur. Sure, he had said just for the two to be banished from L'manberg, but what's the harm in eliminating the threat completely.Having connections helps too. Tubbo, one of Tommy's closest friends, could provide some use to the president.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	The Axe

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh hi idk how to write a summary but yeah i swear this is better than the summary

Chapter One

His chest heaved as Schlatt’s large hand placed itself on his shoulder, the brown haired boy’s eyes widened with the dropping of his heart. His stomach felt twisted as it churned with anxiety, his hands sweaty as they balled at his side. Tubbo’s brown hair was flattened with Schlatt’s other hand placed on top of it, sweeping in front of his eyes as he felt the ram-like man’s hand grip on his shoulder tightly. He somewhat winded, his nose wrinkling as he watched Schlatt’s lips curl upwards in a smile. 

“Tubbo, I have one last thing for you to do for me before you can be relieved of service.” he said in an assertive tone, almost making it impossible for the boy to say no. The teen swallowed as a lump settled in his throat, his eyes glancing up towards the man with brown hair and a slight beard. His ram horns seemed sharper that usual, almost pointing directly at Tubbo’s face, like he was being held at knife point. 

“See that axe on the wall?” the man’s ram-ears pointed back, gesturing towards a large iron axe in a frame above the fireplace. The men in this room could only see due to its faint glow of embers, their bodies facing away from it as they spoke. Tubbo slightly leaned past Schlatt’s shoulder, his eyes staring at the iron axe, it’s handle looking used and old, it’s head stained from work in the battlefield. 

Schlatt seemed to stand up straight, his eyes staring down at Tubbo with a look of disappointment. He turned after a moment, walking up and unlatching the weapon from the wall. He swung it, a large woosh sounding as he threw it over his shoulder, other hand causally resting on his hip as he turned back to the boy. Tubbo felt his heart beat irregularly, anxiety churning through his body as he watched the new president of L’manberg stand over him with this great weapon of war. 

Specifically Tommy’s weapon of war in the revolution. 

“I want you to take this, Tubbsy,” Schlatt began, swinging it back, it plopping into his hand, his hand wrapping around the handle where the head of the axe met the wood, “and go find Tommy.” He paused and bent forwards, a toothy smile coming to his face as he watched the boy stare down at the blade of the weapon. Tubbo’s brown eyes flashed back towards Schlatt’s face, sweat beginning to bead at the boy’s temple. 

The ram-hybrid tilted his head to the right, his other hand plucking from the handle and tracing up to the lip of the axe head. His finger began to trail down the blunted weapon, but he somewhat grazed it just lightly, knowing that it was still sharp enough to cut. He rubbed the tips of his fingers together, looking down at them to see a small papercut-like line on the top of his skin. Schlatt’s eyes turned back towards the boy, his hand turning slightly as he pushed the axe from his body towards Tubbo’s chest. The flat head of the weapon pressed against the boy’s chest, putting a slight pressure on it as he pushed it. The president put his hand on Tubbo’s shoulder, his fingers digging into his black jacket as his grip almost turned snake-like. 

“And do what?” Tubbo finally spoke, his voice quiet as he stood there, staring at the older gentleman. Deep in his gut, Tubbo knew Schlatt’s intention for him wasn’t friendly, but something inside him still begged for him to ask the question, like there was hope that still resided in him for Tommy’s acceptance back into the kingdom. 

Schlatt’s sly smile slowly turned into a frown, his ears flat as he stared Tubbo in the eye. His grip released as he pushed a hand through his slightly curly brown hair, but his hand remained on his shoulder. 

“I want you to kill him, Tub.” He said in a purr almost, a small grin coming to his face, his eyes gentle as he stared at Tubbo. He looks calm after just saying the task he wanted Tubbo to complete, making the teen try to back away from the axe. He placed his hands in the air, holding them in front of his chest, palms pointed towards Schlatt. 

“Sir, I don’t think that’s something we agreed on when you came to power. You said they were banished, not wanted.” he said and looked slightly to the right, wanting to try and find an escape from this conversation. Schlatt seemed to laugh, a pleasant and hearty sound coming from him. This went on for a moment or so before Tubbo spoke again, more confident in his words this time. 

“I won’t do it, sir. Tommy is still my friend.” He said, hearing Schlatt’s laugh start to devolve into something much more menacing. His laugh turned into a cackle it seemed, his voice growing more strained and deep as he reached out a hand, pulling Tubbo back into his grasp. His eyes widened as he leaned over the boy, his mouth open as he let out a howl of laughter, teeth slightly pointed and his eyes shining with anger. 

A rough shove sent Tubbo onto his rear, the boy letting out a grunt as he impacted the floor. His arm outstretched as he watched something fly out towards his face, a hand striking his face roughly. The teen let out a whimper and winced, hunching over and holding his face, body already shivering as he glanced up towards Schlatt. The older male crouched down on his knees, still laughing, his smile wide as a psychotic look overtook his face. 

“I didn’t ask if you wanted to. I said I want you to do it, and what I want is what gets done.” He said and stared down at Tubbo as he clutched his face, tears in his eyes as he watched the president smirk. 

Tubbo somewhat cringed away from Schlatt, a hand on his cheek where he was hit. He curled himself away from the leader, watching him only grow closer. The ram reached out a hand and roughly grasped Tubbo’s hair, his other hand snatching his hand away from his face. Tugging roughly, he pulled his face to look him in the eye, his teeth gritting as he watched the boy squirm and whimper as he held him in place. 

“I could execute you right here and now. You’re so lucky I'm only making you kill Tommy. Wilbur is missing and if we knew where he was, you’d be set up for that too.” He said in a harsh whisper, his eyes glistening in the light from the fire. Tubbo’s free hand reached up to his face, wiping away a large tear that rolled down his cheek. He was trembling now, his throat tight as Schlatt held him down and spoke to him. 

Tubbo felt his body collapse onto the floor, his arms latching to his side as he wiped his face from the copious amounts of tears on them. He sniffled here and there, hearing a large thud and the floor somewhat jolt as something landed in front of him. Tubbo stared at the axe, his eyes trained on his faint reflection.

Footsteps, from who he could only assume was Schlatt, began to lead away from him, a cold voice piping up once more as Tubbo stared into the blade. 

“Get it done. If you’re not back with his head by noon tomorrow, I’ll track both of you down and kill you myself.” A sing-song tone overtook the room before a loud creak erupted into the room and the sound of a door shut behind Schlatt’s frame.


End file.
